


a night to be someone you're not

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: Ectober Week 2014 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cosplay, Digital Art, Fullmetal Alchemist cosplay, Gen, Halloween Costumes, i apologize for my lousy drawing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right?</p><p>(The Fenton siblings cosplay as the Elric brothers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night to be someone you're not

For Ectober 2014: October 31 - Trick or Treat

Tucker and Danny talk the team into cosplay. Not pictured: Sam as Olivier Armstrong and Tucker as Miles. (Sam because I can’t draw something that complicated yet, and Tucker because he’s not cool enough to pull it off.)


End file.
